


A Rainha do Norte

by carolss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F, Queen Sansa
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Robb costumava falar sobre Sansa como uma menina doce que adorava canções e bolos de limão





	A Rainha do Norte

Jeyne foi para Winterfell para a coroação da Rainha do Norte acompanhada por Bryden Tully, o castelo ainda estava sendo reconstruído, mas havia ainda uma certa majestade, foi machucado mas não quebrado irreparavelmente, embora ela pensasse que talvez ela pensava isso do lugar por causa da jovem mulher que agora o comandava. Rainha Sansa se parecia com Robb, os cabelos ruivos, os olhos azuis, até mesmo o formato do queixo e do nariz, isso pegou Jeyne de surpresa, e ela se sentiu um tola por isso, afinal era mais do que comum ver irmãos que se pareciam, mas ainda assim por um instante foi o suficiente para lhe tirar um pouco o ar, quando se recuperou ela fez uma reverência e disse :

“Minha Rainha nós te agradecemos pela sua hospitalidade”

“É meu prazer ter a sua presença. E eu gostaria de dizer que eu sinto muito pela sua perda”

“A perda foi sua também”

.

.

.

Robb costumava falar sobre Sansa como uma menina doce que adorava canções e bolos de limão, o que talvez ainda fosse verdade, e ela realmente tinha um sorriso gentil que Jeyne pode ver quando ela estava sendo apresentada para os outros Lordes nortenhos que tinham vindo para a coroação, mas no resto do tempo seu rosto e principalmente seus olhos pareciam frios e focados.

Era diferente do que Jeyne tinha imaginado, Sansa ainda era mais nova do que Robb tinha sido quando ele se tornou Rei mas ela parecia mais velha, ou pelo menos mais sábia, mais endurecida, talvez se Robb tivesse vivido mais tempo ele também teria acabado daquele jeito.

Depois da coroação e do banquete que seguiu Jeyne foi para o seu quarto e não conseguindo dormir acabou andando pelo castelo, ela acabou no corredor do quarto da Rainha que estava sendo guardada pela chefe da Guarda Real Brienne de Tarth.

“Este é o quarto da Rainha ?” Jeyne perguntou mesmo sabendo a resposta.

“Sim, posso perguntar do que isso se trata ?”

“Eu gostaria de falar com ela se fosse possível”

“Eu recomendaria esperar até a manhã, foi um dia bem cansativo para a Rainha”

Nesse momento veio a voz de dentro do quarto perguntando :

“Quem é Brienne ?”

A Cavaleira entrou no quarto, e depois de um minuto ela saiu e disse :

“A Rainha vai recebê-la agora Senhora Stark”

“Obrigada”

.

.

.

Sansa já estava realmente com suas roupas de dormir, até os cobertores na grande cama já mostravam sinais que ela estava debaixo destes há pouquíssimo tempo atrás.

“Então o que você tem a dizer ?” Sansa perguntou.

“Eu...eu sinto muito minha Rainha, eu não deveria ter vindo, foi muito estúpido da minha parte, eu vou ir embora, sinto muito mesmo”

“Você já está aqui, o melhor seria me dizer de uma vez”

Jeyne hesitou.

“Por favor ?” Sansa disse.

“Eu gostaria de saber se Vossa Graça me culpa”

"Pelo que ?"

“Pelo casamento vermelho, pelas mortes do seu irmão e de sua mãe, pela guerra ter sido perdida”

Sansa a olhou por um longo tempo antes de dizer :

“Não minha senhora, eu não a culpo”

“Você culpa o Robb ?”

“Não, eu culpo os Freys, e os Boltons e os Lannisters, eles queriam o meu irmão morto, se não fosse pela quebra do noivado teria sido outra coisa”

“Obrigada”

“De nada. E a guerra não foi perdida ainda, O inverno está vindo, e nós somos Starks e esse é o nosso tempo”

“Você realmente acha isso ?”

“Eu sei”


End file.
